


The Darcy Effect

by TheSuperWhoLockedAvengers



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Awesome Darcy Lewis, Books, Coffee Shops, Darcy is afraid of no man...Natasha is no man, Darcy is the fandom bicycle and I love it, Darcy leaves an impression, First Meetings, Friendship, Music, Scientist Wrangler Darcy Lewis, introduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:57:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9574841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSuperWhoLockedAvengers/pseuds/TheSuperWhoLockedAvengers
Summary: Darcy's first meetings with the Avengers and friends. She always leaves an impression.(More to come)





	

It was common knowledge Darcy Lewis had an effect on people. The way she smiled and dropped puns like a dubstep song dropped the beat (which was a lot), she won people over quite quickly.  
When she and Jane Foster moved to Stark towers she hadn't anticipated how many people she got to meet and eventually love. 

It all started with Bruce Banner. 

It was a quiet Tuesday afternoon and she was perched one the kitchen counter that connected the two labs sipping on an herbal tea that was amazing. The busty brunette didn't know what tea it was but it was good.  
A disheveled looking man drifted into the kitchen not noticing her for a moment, she just observed. His button down was haphazardly tucked in and the wild brown mop on his head was peppered with grey.  
He shuffled around before finding a mug and a tea bag after several seconds of rummaging through the varied selection. 

"Ohh so you're a tea drinker too?" Darcy asked, almost feeling bad when he jumped slightly. If it hadn't been her intention to get his attention she would have felt bad.

"I- uh, who are you- exactly?" He asked pushing up at his sleeves. 

She smiled, her plump lips turning upwards in a grin she could only hope to be infectious. 

"Lewis, Darcy. Darcy Lewis. Scientist wrangler extraordinaire. You must be Bruce." She said with another gentle smile as she fixed her glasses.  
He seemed relax slightly when she said Bruce not the Hulk. She felt bad for the man, she really did. 

"I work with Dr. Foster, so I'm only assuming your Dr. Banner? You work in the lab across the hallway right?" She asked even though she knew this information already. Conversation makes friends.

"I do. I am Dr. Banner." He stated as he picked his mug back up, realising this talkative woman was in fact not a threat. 

"Excellent. I've been trying to meet you. Making it my goal to speak to everyone."

"Quite the social butterfly?" Bruce asked with a hesitant smile.  
"Absolutely. Except when I want to hide in a dark room forever. I have one or two moods, there's rarely middle ground." She joked tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear as she sipped her tea. Bruce cracked another slight smile. 

 

"I can understand that." 

"So, Bruce- can I call you Bruce or do you prefer Dr. Banner?" She rambled trying to figure out more.

"Bruce- if you don't mind- Darcy." His fingers twitched around his ceramic mug before he brought it to his lips.

She beamed proudly when he used her name. "Great- anyways so tea drinker yeah? I am too but coffee is my life blood. "

Bruce nodded, the more they talked the more his hesitant behavior began to fall away. "Coffee is great for long projects."

"I'm guessing you don't drink it often, considering you went for the cupboard, not the steaming pot?"

"Your guess would be correct." 

Darcy took another sip. "So if I was to drop by your lab- in order to win you over I should bring tea? Herbal- something with calming effects and we could be besties forever?" Darcy asked jokingly with a hint of seriousness because she needed another friend.  
All the other interns were assholes. Were. Past tense, they no longer work in the same department. 

"Absolutely." Banner smiled and looked at his watch. "Dam- I'm sorry but I have to go. Fantastic meeting you Darcy."

 

"Same here Bruce. Catch you later."

\- - - 

The next time Darcy met an Avenger it was on accident.  
She swore loudly- because why in the hell did the hot water stop working? Darcy jumped out of the icy shower and wrapped a plush grey towel around her.  
Her teeth chattered together causing her to frown. She was soaking wet and still had suds in her hair and one half shaven leg.  
Not in a pleasant mood- considering the reason she had to shower in the first place.  
Jane's science machine and stopped working and when Darcy went to take a look she got splattered in black gunk. 

Darcy stood naked in a towel before coming up with an idea.  
She grabbed a change of clothes and slipped on a pair of undies and a sports bra.  
She was still flecked with miscellaneous black gunk so she didn't feel like sacrificing anymore of her clothing than she had too.  
Wrapped her towel back around her, she slipped on her flats and headed to the elevator.  
She was going to shower in the gym. She adjusted her bag that contained her clothes, soap and razor. 

She told JARVIS level three and she felt the elevator being lowered. 

When it stopped on the sixth level she cringed. Shit someone was getting on.  
The doors opened to a small woman in a red tank top and long brown hair, to step in the elevator and notice Darcy in her towel.  
The doors shut and Darcy waved.  
"Hey." She squeaked.

The woman tilted her head and pursed her lips, looking like she might laugh.

"May I ask-?" She gestured to Darcy's towel. 

"Obviously not a fashion statement." She joked. "My shower ran out of hot water, and I'm covered in a mysterious substance that could definitely ruin my clothes."

"That's not good. So where are you going?" Darcy had just began to pick up on the woman's accent. 

"The gym to shower-" 

"Oh no." The woman shook her head. 

"What?" Darcy asked confused and now a little concerned.

"It is always- packed. Constant flow of people, rude ones." She while pulling a face that resembled a pout and scowl. 

"Well, now what?" 

"You could use my shower- I was just coming from the community hall. I am Wanda- you are?"

"Extremely grateful, but you can call me Darcy. I work with Dr. Foster." 

Wanda smiled. "A scientist- you wouldn't have to be the same Darcy who has tased Thor, would you?" 

"Yes. The same Darcy, he is way too proud to have been tased I swear." 

Wanda let out a loud laugh, "Come on then Darcy, let's go up to my flat."

\- - -  
Darcy met Steve Rogers outside of the tower. 

It was now a rather uncommon thing for Darcy to leave the tower, as she was a natural homebody; however sometimes she does in fact, need her fresh air.  
She had decided to head to the book store not to far from the tower. It was a place she frequently went when feeling too cooped up.  
Just because she had access to millions of titles on her tablet didn't mean she didn't appreciate the feel of a regular book. Nothing beat the feel of paper, nor the smell. 

The bell on the door chimed as she stepped inside the smallish building. The smell of vanilla and old books wafted to her nose as Darcy inhaled.  
She waved at Lena at the front desk and found a nice spot in the back reading nook. It was a nice secluded area surrounded by bookshelves and away from the windows.  
Living in the same building with people that fought other people for a living has made her develop a slight bit of paranoia. Thank you Hydra assholes. 

Darcy Lewis pulled a worn and mildly frayed copy of The Hobbit from the bookshelf. Lena didn't mind her reading, she knew Darcy always purchased something before she left. 

She settled down into the overstuffed leather chair and began to loose herself in Tolkien's words.  
It wasn't until she was on the fourth chapter was she disturbed. 

"Do you mind if I sit back here ma'am?" A soft rumble of a voice asked from in front of her.  
A tall blond man who bared a likeness to a brick shithouse stood in front of her. 

"Eh? Yeah no problem." 

She heard the squeak of the leather chair next to her. She stole a glance at the man who sat next to her.  
Huh, he looked a lot like a certain resident that she sometimes saw meandering around the tower. 

"Hey, you wouldn't happen to be Steve?" 

The man narrowed his eyes and seemed to bristle before she continued.  
"I was just wondering because you look a lot like someone I've seen around in the tower. Sorry to bug you if your not." She tacked on slightly sheepishly.

"No, I am. Who are you?" He confirmed with a slightly gentler look. 

"Oh I'm Darcy, I work with Dr. Foster, I think you live above me?" 

He nodded for a minute. "Wait- taser Darcy?" 

"Huh, that story keeps spreading doesn't it? Yes. I'm taser chick, nice to meet you." She joked. 

Steve cracked a smile. "Thor shares the story often."

"I can tell... so what are you reading?" 

 

"Nothing, I'm looking I guess. A lot to catch up on." The last part came out softer, not as steady. She guessed he meant about being frozen for roughly seventy years. 

Darcy fixed her glasses and gave him a lopsided grin. She closed her book and handed it to him.  
"The Hobbit is a great place to start." 

 

He accepted the dark cloth book, his hands running over the cover.  
"Thank you Darcy." 

"No problem Steve." She felt her phone buzz, it was Jane. 

"Sorry man, I got to go boss lady needs me. See you around the tower. Tell me what you think about the book."

He let out a slightly breezy laugh.  
"Will do. Thanks again."

"No problem for a fellow bookworm."  
\- - - 

Darcy met Clint accidentally and not in the best circumstances.  
You could certainly include a large explosion in the lab not so great circumstances, while a large crash sounded as the glass shattered around her from the window.  
Darcy hit the floor causing the wind to exit her lungs via stage right. So she lay sputtering on the ground trying to comprehend what the hell just happened. 

Several men in tactical gear had zipplined into the lab, and were armed with weapons.  
She swore and reached for the teaser she kept in her boot. Grabbing it she got the first goon, the others not paying attention quite yet. 

Someone dropped from the air vent to her left and an arrow soon sprouted for goon #2's chest. #3 followed soon after. 

Darcy Lewis sighed, and almost coughed up her lungs as she hunched over.  
"Shit man. Nice shot." She managed as she wiped the grime off her forehead. 

The man with the spiked blond hair smirked.  
"They don't call me Hawkeye for nothing." 

 

Darcy stretched and she swore she felt her back pop. "Okay thanks hawk-guy." 

 

"I'm hawke-" 

 

"Darcy?! Jesus I leave for four minutes- are those bodies?!" Jane squeaked as she entered the lab.

"Yes, they are. So why don't you not enter any further Dr. Foster."

Jane rolled her eyes. "Relax Agent, I've seen dead bodies before. I need my laptop. And coffee- Darcy?" 

Darcy barked a laugh and shot a glance at the agent. "Nothing gets in the way of science I swear. Thanks again hawkguy." Darcy patted his arm as she headed down to the hallway.

 

\- - - - -

Tony was a fun one to meet.

It was a late Saturday evening, Darcy was in her moderately homeless pj's. A ripped graphic tee and fuzzy pajama pants that were two sizes to big with the draw string pulled tight just to keep them up.  
She was wearing glasses and had her hair piled on her head with haphazard strands escaping for a chance at freedom. 

Darcy shuffled into the kitchen with her blanket under her arm and music playing from her ear buds. 

A thing that Darcy did not notice was the man sitting in the living chair on the other side of the bar. She unplugged her iPod and let the familiar guitar riffs of Guns N' Roses, sweet child o' mine echoed of the walls. 

Her mother and father had both been 80's metal heads and she grew up with all the classic rock imaginable, however Guns 'N Roses always held a place in her heart. 

As she danced to the music her hair in fact did make its escape from the hairband that had been unsuccessful in its attempts to tame all of her hair. 

Darcy in fact had begun to jam to the ridiculously long guitar solo when someone had begun to sing the following lyrics. Darcy did not jump or even react because it was obviously completely normal for Tony Stark to join in air guitar and badly singing along with the music from her iPod. 

 

"Good taste in music- who are you kid?"

 

"Political Science grad, Dr.Fosters assistant, but most know me as Darcy Lewis, the scientist wrangler."

"Nice, good to see you around sweet air guitar by the way."

 

With that Tony Stark left and Darcy shrugged and began making her sandwich.  
\- - - - -

 

 

Natasha Romanoff was an intimidating creature. Especially when you accidentally throw an egg at her head.  
Darcy Lewis had been baking when she heard a noise behind her. Startled and confused because it was going on two a.m. Darcy launched the fragile projectile in the direction of the noise. 

"Oh Shit." Darcy gasped as the red head picked egg shells out if her hair and off her shirt. 

A single perfect eyebrow was arched in her direction.  
"An egg?" 

Darcy shrugged.  
"It could've been worse- I could have lobbed flour. Or the metal whisk. Still- super sorry." She sent a smile in the woman's direction that could have been misinterpreted as a mild grimace. 

Darcy grabbed a red velvet cupcake of the counter and handed it to the woman.  
"Sorry, cupcake? I'm Darcy by the way. I really did not intend to throw the egg it just, slipped?"

The woman accepted the cupcake, and her lips curled upwards in a smile. "Natasha. Consider yourself forgiven." 

With that the woman slipped away into the dark hallway, leaving Darcy alone in the brightly lit kitchen. 

"Jesus Christ these people need bells."


End file.
